Irreplaceable
by OfAmethystEyes
Summary: Drabble. It wasn't what Yuki expected to hear when he answered his phone that morning and it was the last thing he could have ever imagined. [[YukixMachi and character death]] Post-manga


**Once again. Tumblr has prompted me to kill some one important in Yuki's life. Thank you anon. If you didn't know, I'm the mun of presidentyukisouma on Tumblr and if you're interested, I'd suggest following. If you have a Tumblr anyway. Um... Maybe it's become a little apparent, but I ship YukixMachi now too. Like SERIOUSLY SHIP IT. I don't know if I'll ever write as much YukixMachi as I write YukixTohru but you may see more of it. I don't expect all of my readers to be willing to read it, but I do enjoy writing it now so... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to the original creator, the wonderful Natsuki Takaya**

Yuki had heard the news that crisp autumn morning after his eight a.m. class. He hadn't thought much of it to see Kakeru's number in the caller ID while walking back to his apartment since his friend called on a fairly regular basis. He'd answered of course and had been a little surprised to hear a serious voice greeting him. No unreasonably cheerful or teasing "Yun yun!" Just an emotionless voice on the other end telling him the news. "Hey, I'm... sorry, Yuki. I know how much you cared for each other and that this has to be hard to hear. The wake and funeral are this weekend."

Yuki stopped walking, his mouth falling open a little. Machi was... that wasn't possible, was it? Fallen leaves blew across the sidewalk, making small harsh whispers of sound as they blew across the cement. "Th-that's not funny, Kakeru. You shouldn't… joke about…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head in denial before slamming the phone shut quickly. Other university students were walking past him in a rush to get to their classes, some of them shooting him pointed glares for standing still and holding up the sidewalk traffic.

Yuki suddenly felt empty and lost. He didn't have the drive to walk back to his apartment anymore; he just wanted to sit down somewhere and cry. Ducking out of the moving crowd of students, Yuki hid behind one of the nearby university buildings, the brick walls forming a hidden corner that blocked him from view. He sat down in the grass, staring ahead listlessly as silent tears formed in his eyes.

Some one had understood him. Some one had found him. Some one had given him purpose in the world. Some one had needed him as much as he'd needed her. Some one had loved him.

And that person was gone now. He'd never felt so alone in all his life.

His phone rang again and he ignored it, letting the disgustingly happy ringtone repeat itself over and over again before bothering to check the caller ID. Seeing the number, he answered the phone but couldn't bring himself to speak a greeting. "Yuki-kun? I heard the news about… about Machi-san. Are you okay?" Tohru's sweet comforting voice was a like a key opening the door to his pent up emotions. He'd been holding them back, attempting to deny Machi's death to himself. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I know it's hard to lose some one you love."

Some one had understood him. Some one had found him. Some one had given him purpose in the world. Some one had needed him as much as he'd needed her. _Some one had loved him._

Yuki felt a choked sob escape his throat and the phone fell from his hand, Tohru still on the other end asking if he was okay from the grass where it had landed. He buried his face in his hands, letting himself cry for the sudden and unexpected loss of that dear irreplaceable person.

_"Yuki-kun? Are you there? Yuki-kun?" _

His heart shattered and soul destroyed, Yuki mourned the loss of some one he'd known only a short time but had come to mean far more to him than he could have ever expected. Red fallen maple leaves blew across his feet, their color faded and edges crumbling away.

**Tumblr likes watching people die. And I like writing about people dying. Just a note. This comes from an anon ask box meme thing so there isn't a death type specified, I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Please review if you'd like!**

**Just realized how strange it is that once I finally come to like Machi, that's when I decide to kill her off. Back when I hated her, I didn't bother but now that I like her? Apparently now's the time to write her death. What on earth am I even doing? *bangs head against wall***


End file.
